Miraculous Animals
by May 16 writer
Summary: I got this idea watching a video. This is a story about animals who can change into humans, a story about two particular animals. Two young cats, one a beautiful and innocent house pet the other a streetwise and charming stray. These polar opposites meet when there is a case of catnapping and lost pets.
1. Chapter 1

In Paris, there are some animals who have the ability to transform into human/animal hybrids at will. Most of the time they stay in their animal forms especially when humans are watching. Some are pets others are common strays, either way they posses a great power.

Marinette - A beautiful Turkish Angora cat with fur as white as snow and blue eyes. In her human form she has black hair with blue highlights, fair skin, white cat ears, and a tail. She wears a red mask, a white dress and leggings with a red and black spotted sweater and matching red shoes. She is the sheltered house pet of the baker's wife. She is very polite, kind, a little naive but feisty.

Adrien - A streetwise black alley cat with green eyes. In his human form he has blonde hair, tan skin, black cat ears, and a tail. He wears a black mask, a sleeveless black and green jacket, a black shirt, pants, and sneakers. He's a stray who's lived on the streets for years. He is known as a thief, a scoundrel, and a heart breaker.

Tikki - A friendly and helpful white mouse who lives in the bakery. Although Marrinette is cat, she doesn't eat mice and Tikki is more of confidant than food to her.

Plagg - A mischievous and sneaky grey mouse. He once saved Adrien from a trap and in exchange Adrien agreed not to eat him and be his friend. He loves camembert cheese.

Alya - A sassy cocker spaniel dog with redish-brown fur. In her human form she has long wavy redish-brown hair, dog ears and a tail. She wears glasses, an orange dress, and boots. She is Marinette's best friend.

Nino - A loyal mutt dog with gray fur. In his human form he has black hair, gray dog ears, and a tail. He wears glasses a gray sweatshirt, pants, sneakers, and a cap. He is Adrien's best friend and like him he is also a stray.

Chloe - A spoiled french poodle with yellow fur. In her human form she has blonde hair that is tied back in a ponytail and a poodle tail. She wears a white shirt, yellow scarf, and skirt. She is the mayor's pet and considers herself Adrien's girlfriend.

Sabrina - A ferret with orange fur. She is Chloe's friend and also a pet.

Tom and Sabine - Marinette's kind and loving owners. They love Marinette dearly and would be heartbroken if she was ever gone. They are also kind to other animals including strays which they will leave food for.

Hawkmoth - A greedy baron who will steal nice looking pets and sell them. Marinette becomes his main target for money and Adrien is the one thing that stands in his way of that.

Ivan - a big, tough, but kindhearted bulldog. He has a crush on Mylene and is a stray.

Mylene - a shy light brown bunny who is easily frightened however she always has Ivan to protect her.

Max - an intelligent green parrot who knows how to use a keyboard and other human devices.

Kim - a competitive hare who is considered the fastest pet in town.

Nathaniel - An artistic russian blue cat with red fur. In his human form he has red hair, cat ears, and a tail. He wears a black and white shirt, pants, and gloves. He is a house pet and has a crush on Marinette and doesn't like her being around Adrien who he considers a filthy alley cat.

Lila - A seductive Siamese cat with orange fur. In her human form she brown hair, cat ears, and a tail. She wears an orange shirt and purple skirt. Like Adrien she is a stray and she is very infatuated with him. Though he does care about her he is not interested, she gets very jealous of how close he is to Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

France's local pound at 2:00 am

"Okay Nino a little more to the left."

"Now?"

"No! No! Your other left!"

Underneath the pound were two strays. Adrien a black alley cat and Nino a gray mutt dog. Adrien had been sent to the pound and was trying to tunnel his way out. Nino his best friend and partner was there to bring tools and help with other things.

"Ah..." Nino said.

"Dude are you alright?"

"Achoo!"

"Terrific." Adrien said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry boss." Nino said. "But you know it's allergy season for me."

"Forget it! Keep it coming. You're almost there." Adrien said. "Nino I'm so glad to see you. Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Ow! What was that?"

"Sounds like a pipe. Did you hit your head?"

"No! I said ow because I love the word."

"Sorry I asked."

"Okay time to grow hands." They quickly changed into half human half animal hybrids. "Did you bring the drill?'

"Yeah but it's too dark in here, I can't see . Let me light a candle." He lit a match and lit what he thought was a candle.

"Ahh! That's dynamite! Put that out! What are trying to do kill me?!" He snuffed out the spark.

"Sorry boss. But I can't see in the dark."

"You're a dog! See with your nose."

"Oh right. So what's the plan?"

"You're gonna drill a hole in the circuit box. It'll cut the power, killing the alarms, and giving me a one way ticket to freedom without being detected."

"Okay. But why do they keep their circuit box underground?"

"I don't know just look for it, I mean sniff for it." Nino sniffed around for it, then bumped into something. "Hey! I think I found it."

"Great! Wait let me see. The circuit box is green."

' It looks green to me."

"You're color blind. You've always been color blind."

"I know what I'm doing." He felt for something and turned on the drill. "Hey are you sure it's a circuit box?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well it feels a lot like a pipe."

"A pipe? Why would- Oh no! Nino wait! That's not the circuit box! That's a-" But Nino had already started to drill into it. A water geyser burst from the pipe and up from the ground. "Water mane pipe!"

"Oops."

"Nevermind! Just grow paws and start digging before we drown."

They changed back into animals and dug toward the surface. An alarm went off, alerting the authorities. "Busted water mane!" One shouted. "Kill the lights!" Another shouted. "Call command central!" Search light were turned on. "Shine that light over there! No over there!" It shined on the the hole Nino and Adrien were digging out of. "It's a jailbreak! Get the guns ready!"

"Nino run!" Adrien said. Guns went off firing as the cat and dog tried to dodge the shots. 'How could you mistake a water mane pipe for a circuit box?"

"It was dark and I don't have night vision. I think-"

"Don't think! From now on I'll do the thinking!"

"Okay I-"

Bang!

"Let's get out of here!" They started running but Nino stopped scratch. "Oh no! Not now! Not now!"

"I can't help it Adrien! I itch when I'm nervous."

"Well don't be nervous!"

They looked around for an exit "Look there's a hole in the fence. Let's try to squeeze through." Adrien got through easily but Nino was too big and he got stuck.

"I'm stuck! Help!"

"Ugh! It's not worth it being with you!" He said trying to pull him out. "Don't just lay there! Wiggle!"

"I can't!"

"Wanna bet?"

With that he poked him in the butt with his claws. "Yeeooooooo!" Nino howled as he bolted from under the fence. They ran until the guards gave up on them.

"The other cats told me never to work with a dog but did I listen?"

"Hey at least you're out."

"Yes and I'm free! Free! I can do whatever I want, go wherever I please, there's nothing I want." He said.

"What about finding that special someone."

"Special someone? You mean a mate? Sorry bro but I'm not a cat of commitment." He said. "Mating for life is just like being a pet. Not my style."

"You say that now."

"Yeah and all say it ten years from now. Come on we're going to Paris."

"You know I think you're wrong." Nino said. "Who knows, the love of your life might be in Paris. Heck, she might be the first female cat you talk to."

"Yeah dream on! And I bet she'll be a house pet too." He laughed.

Meanwhile in Paris Marinette, a Turkish Angora cat was enjoying a stroll with her owner. "Marinette, you grow more beautiful each day." Sabine said stroking her. "Seems like only yesterday you were just a kitten." Marinette purred and nuzzled her owner.

Soon they were joined by her friend Alya who was a dog and her owner.

"Did you hear about the jailbreak at the pound?" Alya said.

"No. What happened?"

"The pigeons say that a stray cat and dog busted the water mane pipe."

"How on earth did they do that?"

"I don't know but police say that there was a drill underground."

"A cat and dog using a drill? That's ridicules unless...do you think they were like us?"

"To pull off something like that, they'd have to be either that or the animals are getting smarter and the humans are getting dumber."

They both laughed, then they went home with their owners. When Marinette arrived home with Sabine, Tom had a bowl of milk and a cookie waiting for her.

"Here you go girl." Marinette nuzzled him. "You know Sabine, I think we're the luckiest people in Paris."

"Why is that Dear?"

"Because we have the best pet in Paris."

"Yes. Marinette is so wonderful." Sabine said kissing her. 'I can't imagine our lives without her."

Marinette smiled, she finished her milk and took the cookie upstairs. When she made sure no one was watching she changed into a girl. Then she broke her cookie in half. "Tikki. I'm back and brought you something." A little mouse came out from a hole in the wall.

"Merci Marinette." She said munching it. "How was your walk?"

"Very good. By the way did you stay out of the bakery while I was gone?"

"Yes I did."

"Good because you know my owners don't like mice around their food. Bad for business."

"I know I still can't believe you haven't eaten me yet."

"Well mice never seemed to taste good to me anyway." There was tap at her window. Marinette quickly changed back into a cat while Tikki hid. But to her relief it was Nathaniel. She pushed the window open with her paw.

"Hi Marinette." He said.

"Hello Nathaniel, what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out and see the city?"

"I'd love to but you know I can't leave my home after dark, my owners would be very worried."

"But they'll never know."

"I'm sorry I just can't and besides I'm not really a party animal. You should ask someone else." He jumped off her window sil and headed back home.

"You know Marinette I'm sure there'd be no harm in going out for just one night." Tikki said.

"I know but I don't really feel like doing anything tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want to?"

"Yes I'm perfectly happy here. There's nothing in the world that a want."

"Don't you want to find a mate?"

"A mate? Tikki there's plenty of time for that and besides I could never leave Tom and Sabine." Marinette sighed. "They'd be heartbroken if I ever left them."

"You truly are a loyal pet."

She sat by her window and watched the world outside. "Oh Tikki, I'm just not meant to mate and I don't think there's anyone out there for me."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a club downtown, which the humans didn't know anything about, where the animal hybrids would hang out. There was music, partying, gambling, you name it. For strays it was paradise for pets it was a fun night away from the owners. Either way it worked for both of them. There was a band that preformed there which consisted of few pets and strays who were friends with Adrien.

"Guys you're on in an hour." A pink haired girl with scales said.

"Okay Alix. Hey where's Nino?" Kim asked.

"I don't know he said he was busy." Max said.

"Busy? He's our trumpeter and were on in an hour. Hey ladies!" A black and purple ferret walked over to them followed by a white bunny, they turned into waitresses. "Have you seen Nino?"

"No." Said the white bunny girl called Rose.

"Last I heard he was at the pound busting a water mane." Juleka said.

"Why would he do that?" Ivan said.

Then all heads turned when the doors burst open and half human half black cat teenager entered to room. "Hi guys! Miss me?"

"Adrien?" Kim said.

"Hey Kim. Long time no see." He said. "Juleka, Rose, looking good ladies."

"Hey Adrien." They said blushing.

"Ivan how are you?"

"Fine. But aren't you supposed to be in the pound?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah but I broke out thanks to my dear friend Nino."

"You're too kind boss."

"Nino! We're on in an hour." Kim said.

"Oh! Right! Sorry! I forgot."

He went backstage with the others. Juleka served him a drink. "On the house." She said. "To celebrate your new freedom."

"Thanks."

"It's good to see you Adrien."

"You too."

"I'm surprised you're still alive. I was told you were put down."

"Me? Ha! Never! So how are things?"

"Not good." She said. "Stray catchers have cracked down hard. Also you're girlfriend's been looking for you."

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

"Adrikins!" A poodle said walking in. She turned into a blonde haired rich looking girl.

"Oh no!" He said.

"She's really missed you." Juleka teased.

"You smile at one poodle after too much catnip and automatically she thinks you're her mate for life." She hugged Adrien. "Chole...It's good to see you."

"I can't believe they put you in the pound." She said. "You really should stop living on the streets."

"Chloe you're nice but you really should get over me." He said. "You're a house pet with papers and stuff. I'm just an alley cat it would never work."

"Then become a pet." She said.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Sorry but that's the last thing I'm gonna be. No offense Chloe, Max, Alix, Rose, and Mylene."

"None taken."

"Well at least pets are safer from Hawkmoth." Juleka said. As soon as she mentioned his name every animal hid in fear.

"He's back in Paris?" Adrien said. "The guy's rich enough as it is, why does he need to nab strays and sell them? And that's not all, he beats them, experiments on them."

"Yeah he makes the pound look like the dog park." Nino said.

"I heard that he's now going after pets." Juleka said.

"I heard that too." Alix said.

"Why pets?"

"Because they're nicer and more expensive looking."

"Hey, you think he'd take Chloe." Max whispered.

"I heard that birdbrain!" Chloe snapped.

Sometime later Adrien decided to go out and look for some excitement. He changed into his animal form and began climbing up the roof tops.

"Hey Adrien." Said a mouse on his shoulder. "Glad to see you finally made it out."

"Plagg, where have you been?"

"Oh you know creeping through houses. Getting as much camenbert as I want."

"You better be careful, remember I'm the only cat who probably won't eat you."

"Cats can't catch me I'm too quick." He felt Adrien stop. "Adrien?" He was staring at something. "Adrien? Hello?" He followed his gaze, it led straight over to a window where Marinette stood grooming herself. "Ugh! Amor."

He just stood there, transfixed by the pretty white cat with shimmering blue eyes, he purred. He tried to keep his cool but he felt his heart drop when he saw her change into her human form. He had never seen a girl more beautiful.

"Plagg! My heart is beating a million miles a minute." Adrien said. "I can hardly breathe."

"Too much catnip again?"

He flicked him off and dropped to the window in his human form. "Excuse me." He said. Marinette gasped and started to run to the door and alert her owners. "Oh no! Wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Please! I won't hurt you."

Marinette nervously closed the door and walked toward him but not too close. She didn't want to admit it but he was very handsome. Probably one of the most she had ever seen. But it took more than good looks to gain her attention. "I beg your pardon, but who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself." He took her hand and kissed it. "Adrien at your service my lady." She pulled her hand away. "And you are?"

"Marinette."

"Lovely name."

"Thank you. I hate to be rude but you need leave now."

"Alright, let's go."

"Oh no. I'm not leaving I live here."

"Ohhhh. You're pet." He said. "Shoot!" He whispered under his breath.

"Yes and my owners do not like it when stray animals come in the house or stray boys." She pushed him out the window.

"I'm sorry let me make it up to you. Can I get you a drink."

"No thank you."

"Really? Because I know this place that serves the best cream."

"That's very kind of you but I don't go out on the streets. Much too dangerous for me."

"Okay." He got to his feet and changed back into a cat. "Adieu." He lept off the building into the alley with Plagg joining him. "Oh well. There will be others."

She watched as he ran off into the night. Then she turned back into her cat form and curled up on her pillow. "Silly alley cat." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hawkmoth was a very rich man but he got all his money because secretly he was the boss of a mob. They started out by smuggling stolen artifacts but police were getting too close. So now he had his gang steal animals to sell to other countries, at first they started with common strays but soon his customers demanded cleaner, nicer, and more expensive looking pets.

"I understand Sir." Hawkmoth said on the phone. He was talking with a wealthy man from Russia. "Okay...Yes I know no stray animals." He looked out the window and spotted Tom and Sabine walking by with Marinette."Hmm..." He thought. "Natalie!"

"Yes sir!" She said.

"What kind of breed of cat is that?"

"A Turkish Angora sir and if I'm not mistaken it's a purebred. Very rare."

"Really?"

"Yes very rare and expensive."

"Interesting. Carl"

"Yes sir!"

"Tonight I want you to go out and bring me that cat."

"Boss do I have to because-" He blew smoke from his cigar in his face. "Oh boss! That cigar!" He coughed.

"Shut up! And get me that cat."

"Yes sir!" He went to get ready.

"Um...sir." Natalie said. "What is that man going to do with the cat?"

"Stuff it, shave it, eat it, who cares?"

"Well the thing is sir the Dupain-chengs have always been so nice to me and they love that cat very much maybe we should-"

"Shut up!"

"Yes sir."

Carl got in his car and drove over to the bakery, he hid and waited for the perfect moment to strike. When it got late he saw Sabine leave a bowl of milk out for Marinette and go upstairs. He quickly snuck inside and slipped something into the milk. He hid and waited for Marinette to drink from it, which she did. In few minutes she fell asleep. He picked her up and headed back to Hawkmoth's lair but on his way back he made a wrong turn and his car slid across the road causing Marinette to get knocked out of the car into the wilderness. "Oh no! The boss is gonna kill me." He quickly went to look for her. It was storming outside and thunder was loud that it was enough to shake Marinette awake.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Oh where am I? I'm not at home at all." She got up and looked around. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Marinette?"

"Tikki. Oh Tikki. Are you alright?" She picked her up.

"Yes I'm fine."

"What on earth happened?"

"You fell asleep and I saw a strange man take you away so I followed you." Their ears perked up when they heard Carl coming. "That's him! The man! Quick Marinette hide."

She hid in the bushes.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Carl said. "Here kitty."

"Here kitty, kitty," Marinette mimicked. "Yeah not on your life chubo." She climbed up a tree and waited until he left. Then she jumped down and turned back to her human form. "Oh dear me. We're a long way from home." It started to rain, Marinette put Tikki in her sweater pocket to keep her warm then went to find shelter for herself. She found a bridge and went under it.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Tikki." Marinette sighed. "Oh poor Sabine, she'll be so terribly worried when she finds me gone."

Back in Paris..

"Marinette?" Sabine said waking up. "Oh my! I had the most terrible dream about her. Thank goodness it was only a dream. What a terrible night, Marinette must be so frightened." She got out of bed and went to where Marinette's basket bed was. "Don't be scared Marinette the storm will pass." But she pulled back the blanket to find the basket empty. "Oh no! She's gone. Tom! Tom! Wake up!"

"Mmmm...Huh? What?" He said waking up. "What is it?"

"Marinette's gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's not in her bed." They quickly started to look around the house but she was no where to be seen. Unknown to both of them Plagg was in the cupboard doing his nightly search of camenbert.

"Man! All these people have are sweets. The only cheesy thing they have is cheesecake." He took a bite of it. "Huh...Not bad, not bad at all."

"Marinette! Marinette!" Sabine called. "Oh no! I left the door open. You don't think she'd run away do you?"

"I don't know but we better put out a search."

Tom went outside to search while Sabine grabbed a phone.

"Well this isn't good." Plagg said munching on the cheesecake. "I better tell Adrien, right after I finish this delicious cheesecake."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Marinette woke up she tried to get back to Paris but she didn't even know where she was. She soon came into a town, but it didn't look very nice. Everyone seemed mean or angry. One man threw a bottle at her. "Beat it stupid cat!"

"Well that was rude." Marinette said. "Stay hidden Tikki."

Marinette wondered down an alley way. It was quiet and dark. There were a group of stray cats and dogs eating out of the trash. They gawked and ogled at her.

"Hey sweetheart!"

"Ooo shake that tail baby!"

"I don't believe it." Marinette said. "Cat calls."

"Hey kitten why don't you hang out with a real male?" One sleazy cat said.

"Crawl back into your litter box creep." He growled at her, she continued walking. A Siamese cat dropped from a fence. She had olive green eyes that pierced right through her.

"What are you doing on our side of town?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to trespass." Marinette said. "I'm just trying to get home."

"Home? Wait a minute. You're one of those fancy house pets."

"Well I wouldn't say fancy-"

"Check it out! Miss park avenue herself." A dog said.

"Wrong turn pretty kitty?"

Sensing trouble she turned into her human form but to her surprise they turned into human hybrids too. Most of them were thugs and scum except for the Siamese cat who was a girl with auburn hair. "Get her boys."

Marinette took off running with the stray thugs chasing her. Marinette ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Come back here you!" A man said. Not to far off Adrien had stolen a fish from the market. "You mangy tramp! Filthy stray! All skin you alive!"

Adrien was much too quick for him and in the end he escaped. "Ha-ha! I never get caught." He changed into his human form and got ready to eat the fish when he spotted the strays going after Marinette. "Marinette? What's she doing here?" He asked himself. "I don't care...I don't care."

Marinette ran until she came to a dead end in the alley way. They cornered her, she was on her knees and backing away from them best she could.

"No where to run baby. No where to hide." The came closer to her.

"No! Please no! I've never done anything to you." Her ears went down in fear and she started to shake.

Then out of no where Adrien jumped in front of her. He was on his hands and feet in a position that blocked Marinette from them. His ears were down and his teeth were bared. He growled at them. "I'm warning you!" He said. "Leave her alone!"

"Or what?"

Marinette watched in amazement as Adrien fought the strays off one by one. He hissed, growled, and clawed at all of them. He also bit and scratched them, to her surprise they were all no match for his strength. In the end they were all chased away.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What are you doing in this part of town don't you know that nice pets like you can be killed around here?"

"I do now." He helped her up. "Thank you."

"No problem. So what brings you around here?"

"I don't really no. I feel asleep and some man took me from my home now I'm lost."

"What man?" She looked up and saw Carl running toward them. "That man! Run!"

"There you are! Come back here!"

They changed into their cat forms and starting running. "I'll take care of tubo! You make a run for it."

"And leave you?" Marinette said.

"I'll be fine, I can handle him." He quickly ran in front of Carl. "This way thunder butt."

"Just wait til I get you!" He said chasing him. But Carl being obese couldn't exactly keep up with him. He was a lot faster than he was.

"Yoo-Hoo! Over here! No this way! Other way! Am I bad? Oh yes!" He climbed up a wall and knocked a flower pot on him knocking him out.

"Thanks." Marinette said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Back to Paris."

"Hang on! You can't go off alone. Did you learn nothing from those strays over there?"

"What choice do I have? I must get home."

"Well I'd be glad to take you back Paris."

"Really? Wait what's the catch?"

"No catch." She raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay I might want a little something."

She walked away from him, accidentally sliding her tail under his chin. He purred, and his cheeks turned red. "Wait! Um...look I'll take you home free of charge."

"Thank you."

...

"What?!" Hawkmoth shouted. "What do you mean you lost her?"

"Well boss I-" Carl said.

"Shut up." He said. "Morons! I'm surrounded by Morons!"

"But boss it wasn't my fault! There was a car accident and this black cat."

"Black cat?" Hawkmoth said suspiciously. "Did this black cat have green eyes?"

"Yes."

"And a little blonde streak, barely noticeable but can be seen in sunlight?"

"Yes sir."

"Adrien!" He hissed. "That miserable, loathsome, filthy, little flea bag! How dare he meddle in my plan."

"Sir?"

"Find her! And if the black cat gets in the way again, kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay Carl Hawkmoth says that there's a wealthy man in Russia who wants that cat." Natalie said. "So we better find her or it will be our necks."

"Right!"

"He also wants you to pick up anymore fancy looking pets."

"Gotcha." He got in his car and drove into town. He looked around for Marinette or any other pets. He didn't see Marinette but he did see Chloe was left unattended by her owner. He stopped the car and got out to get her. "Look at you. You sure are expensive looking."

"And look at you fat boy. What do you want?" Chloe said. **(Keep in mind that when they're in their pet forms humans can't understand them)** He bent over to grab her and split his pants open. "You are so fat you'll explode your own pants."

"Come here you!" He said trying to grab her.

"Oh no! Don't you touch me! You stay away from me! Save me from this blubber ball!"

"Gotcha!" He grabbed her.

"Oh you put me down! Help! Help me!"

"Stop barking! Stupid dog!" She bit his hand. "Ow!"

"Take that you swine!"

"Hey!" The mayor said coming out of the store.

"Oh I'm saved."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Is this your dog?" Carl asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm with the pound I thought she was a stray."

"But she has a collar."

"Oh! Really? I didn't notice."

"Can I have my dog?"

"Yeah."

He handed Chloe to the Mayor. "Au revoir, you miserable pig!" Chloe said. "I leave you a special gift on your shirt."

He looked down and realized she had peed on his shirt. "Oh man! They don't pay me enough for this."

...

"How long have we been walking?" Marinette asked.

"Not sure but it's been awhile." Adrien asked. "I'm starving, where's a dumpster when you need it?"

"You eat out of the trash?"

"Hey don't like it til you try it."

"Eww."

His ears perked up and he sniffed for something. "I smell food and it's not garbage." He followed the scent with Marinette behind him. But he was very fast, it was hard to keep up. His senses led him to a patch of grass where he caught Tikki. "A little skinny but it's better than nothing."

"No! Please I beg of you don't eat me!" Tikki begged.

"Sorry mousey, nothing personal." He said bringing her to his mouth. "Mice gotta squeak, cats gotta eat."

"Did you find any- No!" Marinette said tackling him when he dropped her in his mouth. "Spit her out! Spit her out!" She pried his mouth opened and pulled Tikki out. "Tikki are you alright?"

"Great! Now I smell like tuna." She said.

"What is wrong with you?" Adrien asked. "There are plenty of field mice around here if you're hungry."

"No! She is not food!" Marinette said. "You don't ever eat her! Got it?!"

"Okay but she's a mouse and last I checked mice are lunch."

"Maybe for your diet." She extended her hand and pulled him up. "I'm sorry but Tikki is my dear friend, I'd be heartbroken if I lost her."

"Really? Well you're not the only one who's friends with a mouse. Right Plagg?"

"Yes." He said popping out of Adrien's pocket.

"Oh. He's so cute." Marinette said.

"Me? Cute? Oh stop. You're embarrassing me."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "He did me a favor once and in return I promised never to eat him."

"Although I don't approve of you eating my own kind."

"Hey I gotta live you know."

"Then eat cheese like me."

"Or I can always give in to my animal instincts and eat you."

"How's that for gratitude? I save you from Hawkmoth's trap and yet you still consider me food."

"Who's Hawkmoth?" Marinette asked.

"Trouble." Adrien said. "He sends his employees to steal animals and sell them to God knows where."

"Oh my."

"Yeah and that's not the worse part. He's one of them very few humans to know that we can change but nobody believes him."

"They think he's crazy." Plagg added.

"I'm the only animal that escaped thanks to my cunning and help from Plagg."

"I hate to interrupt." Tikki said. "But we have to get back Paris."

"She's right my owners must have discovered I'm gone and are very worried."

"Okay but we're not walking. If we walk it'll take us days." Adrien said.

"What do you suggest?"

He looked around for something. He spotted a truck driving by and idea popped into his head. "Wait here." He changed into a cat and climbed up a tree. He waited patiently for the right moment. Then he jumped in front of the wind shield.

"Sacre bleu!" He the driver gasped. Adrien hissed and stuck out his tongue. When the truck stopped he quickly jumped off before the angry driver could come out and kill him. "Sapristi! Stupid cat! Brainless lunatic!"

Adrien laughed to himself. "Okay everyone in the back." Marinette turned into cat and hopped in the back of the truck with Adrien. Plagg and Tikki climbed up from the tires.

"You know the whole nine lives thing is a myth right?" Plagg said.

"Maybe." Adrien said.


	7. Chapter 7

When the truck stopped for the guest the four of them got off. "So where to now?" Marinette asked.

"Well I think we should find a place to stay for awhile since it's getting late and because someone's looking for you." Adrien said.

"But where do we stay?"

"I know the just the place." He led her to apart a France where Adrien's stray friends lived. It was an old abandoned house that no one had lived in for years. "Now I should warn you, the guys who live here are real party animals."

"I don't mind."

"Okay! Hey boys!" He said jumping through the window. "I'm back!"

"Adrien! Where have you been?" Nino said.

"Looking for trouble I bet." Juleka said.

"And outsmarting every stray catcher that comes near." Kim added.

"Yep that's what I do but today I've done some good." He said. "Nino, guys I'd like you all to meet a special guest." He held out his hand to Marinette, she hesitated. "Come on in, they don't bite."

She nervously walked inside and smiled politely.

"This is Marinette."

"Pleased to meet you." She said.

"Hm..She sure is pretty." Juleka said.

"Yeah, sweet thing isn't she?" Kim said.

"Marinette this is Nino, my best friend and one of the greatest dogs you'll ever meet." Adrien said.

"Enchante Mademoiselle." Nino said kissing her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." Marinette said.

"Likewise mon cheri."

"Oh you are charming." She giggled.

"Merci, so where are you from?"

"Paris, I belong to the baker's wife."

"Sabine? Oh she's very nice, she always leaves food scraps out for us right guys?"

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"She's wondeful and so is her husband. I miss them so much."

"If you ask me you're better off without em." Adrien said. "She needs a place to sleep, Juleka can you set her up?"

"Sure, come this way sweetie." Juleka said. She went into the other room with Marinette following. Once the girls were gone Kim and Nino both grinned at Adrien.

"What?"

"Oh man and I thought I was a hound dog." Nino said.

"Wait to go lover boy." Kim said nudging him.

"Lover boy?"

"I gotta tell you man out of all the females I've seen you with this one is the best." Nino said. "You my friend have the pick of the litter. You take my advice and settle with this one."

"Me? Settle? Oh no! She's a house pet, not for me. You guys know that."

"So what's with a cutie cat if she's not one of your girlfriends? Not that I'm complaining." Nino said.

"Well.." He pulled Nino somewhere private to talk with him. "You see, she's wanted by Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth!"

"Shh! Will you shut up! Do you wanna cause every animal here to panic?"

"Sorry boss but you know he scares me."

"Anyway, I told her I would to take her back home but first I'm thinking we should make a little money off of her."

"Oh no boss, not another one of your get rich quick schemes."

"Look she's a lost pretty purebred cat which people will find cute so while the people are distracted we pick pocket them."

"I don't know. I don't like this, she's wanted by Hawkmoth and you know when that guy wants something nothing will stop him."

"What? Are you scared?"

"Yes! Very!"

"What are you Nino? A dog or mouse?"

"Hey I resent that!" Plagg called from his pocket.

"All I'm saying is dealing with Hawkmoth is dangerous work and what about taking her back to Paris? Did you lie to her about that?"

"No! I'm going to bring her home after I get a few bucks."

"Why can't I be the cute distraction?"

"Because you're not a puppy anymore."

"Still it doesn't feel right to me."

"Look I got it handled."

"Okay I just hope you know what you're doing."

In the other room Juleka had a cot set out for Marinette. She also laid out a few blankets. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know Adrien is really sticking his neck out for you."

"I don't know I don't think he likes me very much."

"Don't let it get to you. He acts like he doesn't care but he's actually very sweet." She told her. "He tells the people he doesn't wanna be a pet because it's no fun but that's no true."

"He doesn't want a home?"

"Not with humans."

"Why?"

"Well it was years ago back when he was just a kitten. There was a man who gave Adrien to his wife as a present." Juleka said. "She loved him so much and he loved her they were always together. But then the man's wife got really sick."

"What happened?"

"She died. Her husband was so grief stricken that he got rid of everything that reminded him of her including Adrien." She sighed. "He left him in an alleyway inside a box on a cold rainy night. Ever since then he's been determined never to be a pet."

"How sad. Poor Adrien." Marinette said. "Must be sad to live on the streets all alone."

"He wasn't alone he had Nino. Nino got seperated from the little boy he belonged to when he was just a puppy. He found Adrien and the two have been inseparable ever since but they do disagree. Nino wants to find his boy more than anything and Adrien wants to continue living on the streets."

"I hope things turn out okay for them."

"You and me both." Marinette laid on the cott while Juleka turned off the lights. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left, Marinette looked out the window.

"You okay?" It was Adrien.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about my owners. I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they're fine humans don't miss their pets too much."

"Oh no Adrien. I am much more to them than their pet. They consider me apart of their family which is why I must get home." She said. "Adrien, promise me that you'll help me get home." She looked at him with her blue eyes that were filled with sadness, Adrien felt his throat tighten and his conscience tug at him.

"I...I promise."

"Thank you." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. He felt a strange new feeling one he had never felt. It confused him but at the same time made him strangely happy.

"I...Uh...You're welcome."

She let him go and went to bed. Adrien put his hand to his cheek and went to where he was supposed to sleep.

"Adrien my friend." Plagg said. "You're in too deep."

"You have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

When Marinette woke up the next morning and stretched. She changed into her human form and went outside for some air, it was pretty early the sun was just rising. She walked through a field until it led her to a farm where a chicken coop was.

Now Marinette was not a thief but it had been awhile since she had eaten and she was starving. She carefully and quietly crept into the chicken coop, took off her sweater, and filled it with a few eggs. "I'm sorry." She said. "But you have something I need." She felt bad about stealing from the farmer so to pay for the eggs she pulled out of the jewels in her collar and left it there. The farmer was pretty surprised to find a tiny ruby in the coop but he didn't complain.

When Marinette got back she found a fireplace and an old skillet. She started fire using some sticks and left over coal in the fire place. After that she began to cook the eggs on the skillet. The smell of breakfast cooking woke up everyone else.

"Morning." Marinette said.

"I didn't know you could cook." Nino said.

"Well I've watched the baker and his wife cook plenty of times. So how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled." Nino said.

"Where are the others?"

"They all have homes in other places it's just me, Plagg, and Adrien who live here."

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Out." Plagg said.

"Doing what?"

"No one really knows for sure." Plagg answered. "Probably to rob the local butcher again."

Just then Adrien came in and just as Plagg had predicted he had brought back a hunk of meat which he stole from the butcher. "Did you steal that?"

"Yes." He answered.

"You shouldn't steal."

"Oh yeah? Where'd you get those eggs?"

"I took them from a farm but a left something to pay for it."

"What?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She said.

"Well strays don't exactly have money. We gotta eat to live and we gotta steal to eat."

"I see."

Adrien went upstairs leaving the meat for everyone to enjoy.

"Where's he going?"

"To finish grooming himself." Nino said. "He may be a stray but he likes to keep up with his image for the ladies."

"You should see him when he first wakes up." Plagg said. "He's a big hairy mess, he has the his whole routine when he gets ready."

"What if he's in a hurry to be somewhere?"

"Then he'll just be late."

"What if it's a girl?"

Everyone burst out laughing. "Oh that's a good one!" Nino said.

"The only way Adrien would ever come for a girl without grooming himself first is if he was in love." Plagg snickered.

Marinette cooked the meat up with the eggs and ate along with everyone else. After breakfast she looked around and saw what a mess this place found an old broom closet and began to clean up around the house.

"What a mess. For a cat and a dog they live like pigs."

Tikki tried to help but being a mouse made it very difficult.

"Are sure you can wash dishes?" Marinette asked her.

"No problem." Tikki said. She started jumping on the handle until it went down filling the sink with water. She added in some soap but she slipped on it and fell right inside.

"Tikki be careful." Marinette said pulling her out. "Why don't you go dust in the corner?"

"Okay."

Soon the old house was clean. Once that was done Marinette decided to rest outside for a while with Tikki after awhile she felt like she was being watched. Then out of no where an orange Siamese cat appeared taking the form of a girl.

"You again!" She gasped. "What do you want?"

"I see Adrien has a new maid." She laughed. "I guess a pampered pet like you isn't used to living like this."

"I don't mean to be rude but I think you should leave."

"Oh really?" She brought out her claws.

"Lila!" Adrien said quickly running out. "How nice to see you. What brings you by?"

She pulled her claws back in and smiled. "Just wanted to see what you were up to. I heard you gave my boys a litte beat down the other day."

"Sorry Lila but I just couldn't let them hurt this innocent kitten, she's valuable. I did give them a warning but they just wouldn't listen. Of course you know I meant no real harm."

"No but I would like to talk with you."

"Nothing would make me happier but unfortunately I'm very busy at that moment you should come by another day and I advise you not to worry about my little friend here because she's nothing to me but a meal ticket."

She looked at him with disbelief. "Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I scratched her up?"

"Be my guest."

"What?!" Marinette cried.

"Do what you want. I know what makes her so valuable now so go ahead."

"Hmm..." She said still suspicious, then she gave him a sneaky look. "She really does mean nothing to you. See ya around."

With that she changed into her cat form and sprinted away.

"Don't mind her." Adrien said to Marinette. "Her hiss is worse than her scratch."

"Who is she?" Marinette asked.

"Just an old flame." He said. "We were an item but I don't like to stay tied down."

"We're you going to let her hurt me?"

"Maybe, Lila gets so jealous and possessive sometimes. If she thought I had a soft spot for you she probably would scratched your face to pieces."

"So you were trying to protect me." She said.

"It would be a sin for someone to destroy your beauty." He said rubbing his knuckles gently against her cheek. She blushed and shuddered. "Besides I'd hate to lose a free maid." He gave her a smile and went back inside. "Good thing I groomed myself extra a good she likes it when I look nice for her."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No but I gotta impress the ladies."

Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled to herself. "A little vain isn't he?" Tikki said.

"What flirt isn't?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I know Adrien has her." Hawkmoth said. "I can feel it. Carl get your gun ready! We have a black cat to shoot."

...

Nino went off on a weekly visit. Every week he would get on a bus that would take him to the country side which he enjoyed visiting. But today he got on the wrong bus and took him straight to Paris. Nino had never been to Paris long and he kind of got lost.

"Shoo! You stupid mutt." A man said.

"Rude!" He growled. He wondered down the lane trying to find another bus back until his attention was caught by Alya. "Hubba hubba. Hello." He said. He quickly walked in front of her. "Hi!"

"Uh hello. Can I help you?" She said.

"You're not a regular dog are you? You're half human. I can see it."

"What's your point?"

"I've seen a lot of pretty she pets in my life but you take the cake."

"Oh how sweet. But let me tell you something about me." She said. "I don't fall for creeps like you in human form or dog form."

With that she walked away.

"Man! Why are the most beautiful females always the hardest the to catch?" He said.

...

"What are you doing?" Marinette said. She caught Adrien sticking his paw into a man's pocket trying to steal his wallet. The man quickly turned around a shoved Adrien down.

"Thieving cat!" He said kicking him away.

"Are you alright?" Marinette said.

"No! Thanks a lot!"

"I'm sorry but shouldn't have been trying to steal that man's wallet. Have you always been a thief and a pick pocket?"

"Look I'm not proud that I'm a thief but how else am I gonna live?"

"Did he hurt you bad?"

"No."

"I didn't mean for him to hurt you."

"Forget it." He said getting up. "Let's go."

They continued on to Paris, when it got late they would stop and sneak into inns. "Adrien! Come on we need to go!" Marinette said one morning.

"Not until I'm done with my hair."

"Oh dear." Marinette sighed. She got bored and decided to go out into town.

"Marinette are you sure this is safe?" Tikki asked.

"It's just a little shopping trip."

Unknown to them Hawkmoth stood in wait with the gun ready. "Sir! Are you sure this is legal?" Natalie said.

"Shut up! And wait in the car. A little more to the left Carl." He said. "Don't hit the girl."

"Girl sir?" Carl said. He watched as Marinette took her human form. "Sir! They're human."

"Half human. Now shoot enough to scare her."

"Yes sir." He fired the gun.

Marinette took off running. One bullet barely hit Marinette's foot. It didn't break it but it hurt it enough to where she couldn't run.

"Ha! Perfect! Get her Carl!" Hawkmoth ordered.

"But I thought we were looking for a cat."

"She is the cat! You idiot!"

"Oh right!"

He quickly ran to grab her then out of no where Adrien appeared. Before she had time to speak, Adrien scooped Marinette up and carried her bridal style while running on top of the roofs.

"He's getting away!" Hawkmoth said. "Fire!" He shot the gun but it went haywire causing it shoot out of control. "Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!"

"How do you stop this thing?!" Carl asked.

Adrien ran, carrying Marinette until he was sure they were far from the market place. "Why did you leave the inn?!" He demanded.

"I...I"

"You are to never go off by yourself! You don't know the world! It's dangerous! I don't want you to ever leave like that again. Understand?"

She nodded and fought back the urge to cry but a few tears fell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell I was just scared." Then he noticed her foot. He gently lifted her foot and wrapped it in his jacket.

"Wh...why do you care about me?"

"I...I just don't like to see Hawkmoth imprison other animals. Rest for a minute okay?"

"Thank you." She said. "For everything."

She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed hard.

"Umm... I need to go use a tree." He got up and went behind a tree but all he did was take a few breathes.

"Dude! You're hair!" Plagg said.

"What about it?"

"It's messy."

"Well I...I didn't finish my routine."

"You would have if you hadn't rushed to save Marinette."

"That's not it! An employee found me and threw me out."

"Right." He said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish grooming myself." He left to do that leaving Plagg alone.

"Oh no." Plagg said to himself.

"What is it?" Tikki said.

"Adrien went to save Marinette before he finished grooming himself. That can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"He's in love."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes because if she finds out she will kill."

"She?"

"Lila. She was Adrien's longest girlfriend he broke the relationship off when she tried to get him to sleep with her and she wouldn't take no for answer. But she promised him the if he ever fell in love she would destroy him and everything he held dear."

"Oh no."


	10. Chapter 10

"Bonjour!" Nino said to Alya.

"You again? What do you want?"

"It's a full moon tonight wanna go howling?"

"Sorry I'm not that kind of dog."

"Can you just give me a chance? I know what are you're thinking, strange dog appears out of no where and starts following you but believe me I've never been with a single female in my life."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm cute?"

"Uh-huh..."

"I'm much cuter in my human form."

"Oh really?"

He changed into his human form to prove his point. The cocker spaniel looked at him and nod/shook her head. Then she changed into her human form. Nino's eyes popped, he got on his knees and howled.

"Ahhooooo!"

"Down boy." Alya giggled. He was wagging his tail and panting. "Stick your tongue back in hound dog you're drooling."

"Sorry." He said gaing control.

"Well I must admit you're kind of cute."

"So you'll give me a chance?"

"Sure but I don't howl."

"Do you like jazz music? Because I know this club just for pets and strays where I play in a jazz band."

"Okay."

...

"Are we almost there?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah we should be around where you live by morning." Adrien said. It was very dark but they made it to Paris, however it would be a while before they got back to Marinette's house. "Listen I know you're eager to get home but come on, just for one night let's break the rules."

"What do mean?"

"Let me show you the best parts of Paris. Be footloose and collar free."

"I don't know."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Well I...I do."

"Then what do you say?"

"All...alright I guess if it's just for one night."

He smiled, then they turned into cats and went off into the city. They hitchhiked on to a carriage and during the ride Adrien pointed out the best sights. After that they snuck into the louvre. Marinette was amazed by the artwork she had heard people talk about the art and she had always been curious about seeing them.

"Are you sure the cook or the waiters won't find us up here?" Marinette asked.

"Relax I eat here all the time. So what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know. I don't normally go to restaurants."

He looked below in the kitchen, the cook was making stuffed crab. He stuffed it with bread, butter, and spices then cooked it in the pot. Once it was done two crabs were placed on a two plates that waited on a tray next to a basket of bauquettes and a bottle of wine with two champagne glasses. Adrien licked his lips greedily.

"Milady have you ever had stuffed crab?"

"I should say not."

"Oh then you haven't lived. Plagg remember our routine?"

"Remember it? I live for it." Plagg said.

"Wait here Princess. I'll be right back with our dinner."

He turned into cat and slipped inside the kitchen. He carefully lowered himself over the tray. Then he hid Plagg under one of the napkins and on the celing. The waiter grabbed the tray, Adrien waited patiently for a reaction.

"3...2...1."

"Mouse!" A woman shrieked. "There's a mouse in my napkin!"

"What's going on here?" The waiter said.

"There's a mouse in my wife's napkin!" A man shouted. "A dirty black mouse! What kind of restaurant is this?"

"Sir I can assure you there are no mice here."

"Then what do you call this ugly thing?!"

"Oh my! Filthy vermin! Where's the mouse trap!" He turned to get one and he almost saw Adrien. Plagg jumped into the waiter's pants. "Sacre bleu! Get it out! "

The couple went to help him leaving their table unattended. Adrien turned into his human form and lowered himself over the table. "Sorry but I've got a date with a special lady." He grabbed the tray, Plagg scurried out the waiter's pants and crawled up into Adrien's pocket. Then Adrien climbed back up on to the roof.

"That was close." Adrien said.

"No! That was vile!" Plagg said. "You owe me big!"

Adrien set the tray down where he and Marinette were sitting.

"Wow. That looks good." Marinette said.

"Wine?"

"Thank you."

He poured her a glass then poured one for himself.

"Hey did you grab some Camembert while you were in there?" Plagg asked.

"Sorry there was no cheese."

"Seriously! I crawled up a man's pants for you and you couldn't get me cheese!"

"I'll get you cheese later."

After dinner he took her to the Effiel Tower where they at the top and looked down at the city. Paris was lit up, it was bright just like the stars.

"Wow." Marinette said looking down.

"Wow is right." Adrien said but he wasn't talking about Paris or the stars. He wasn't even looking at them.

His eyes were only on her. Her midnight hair, her Bluebelle eyes, her snow white fur and skin, her rose red cheeks and lips. She was so beautiful, like an angel. She must've been heaven sent. Adrien felt his heart thump a million miles a minute. He had never felt this way about anyone not even Lila. What was it about her that made him feel this way? How was she so different from the other girls he's known?

"Isn't Paris beautiful?" Marinette said.

"Yes you are." He sighed dreamily.

"Can you think of anything more lovely." She said not hearing what he said.

"No. There's nothing, no flower, no gem, no star more beautiful than you."

"I know it's just- wait! You meant me?" She blushed hard.

"Wait here."

He leapt down and came back up 5 minutes with a bouquet of pink roses. She took the bouquet from him and sniffed the roses. "They're lovely. Thank you."

He picked out a pink rose that had blossomed and pinned it in her hair. Her cheeks turned rosy and she batted her eyes at him. Adrien smiled and tiptoed his arm around her, she leaned closer to him as they continued to watch Paris.

"So I guess you go home tomorrow." Adrien said.

"Yes well...I mean, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I mean there's really no hurry."

"Right! So would you been wiling to wait one more day?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Uh no reason...I'm just thinking you might to experience one more day of freedom but if just wanna go home."

"No. I think one more day wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah one more day."


	11. Chapter 11

The next night Adrien invited Marinette to go with him to the club.

"Hey guys." Adrien called. "Alix, Rose, Max, Mylene, how are ya?"

"Who's this?" Max asked when Marinette walked in.

"She sure is pretty." Rose said.

"I'm Marinette." She answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Mylene and this is Ivan."

"Hello." She said.

"Juleka, get me the usual." Adrien said.

"Uh Adrien can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, excuse me Marinette." She took him aside. "So what's up?"

"You really should've brought her here."

"Why is that?"

"Well-"

"Adrikins!"

"Oh no!" Adrien said as the poodle girl came up to him.

"I've missed you so much!" She said hugging him. "Where have you been?"

"Excuse me, Chloe. I need to find Nino." He said pushing her off. "Keep her away from me at all costs." He whispered to Juleka.

"Gotcha!"

"Where's Nino? Nino! Has anyone seen Nino?"

"He's out back." Kim said.

"Doing what?" Adrien said.

Outside in the back...

"Oh..." Alya moaned as she and Nino made out. They parted to breathe. "Oh God! I've never met a dog like you."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It is." Nino started to wag his tail against Alya making her blush.

"Sorry." He said. "It kind of has a mind of its own."

"You really are a hound dog."

"Well I can't really control it and-"

"I like hound dogs."

"Then may I say, woof."

She tackled him and they began to make out again.

"You like belly rubs?" She asked not braking lip contact.

"Oh sweet mama." Nino said.

"What is going on here?!" Adrien said.

"Ahh!" Nino and Alya screamed as they pulled away, blushing.

"Oh...hey dude." Nino said. "When did you get back?"

"Um...who's your friend?" He asked.

"This is Alya, she's a dog I met, Alya this is Adrien. She and I had a date, it was a full moon and well one thing led to another."

"Nino you sly dog." He said grinning.

"Um Alya why don't you go get a drink while he and I talk."

"Okay. Nice to meet you." She got up and went inside. She went to the bar when she saw a familiar cat/girl. "Marinette?"

"Alya?"

"Oh my God!" The two girls hugged each other. "I was so worried about you when I heard you went missing. I've missed you."

"And I've missed you."

"Where have you been?"

"I was catnapped and left in the wilderness."

"Well you're back. Just wait til your owners find out and Nathaniel what will he think? That poor cat's been looking everywhere for you."

"My owners?"

"Yeah they've been worried sick."

"Oh my I had almost forgotten about them."

"Forgotten? You?"

"I don't know why." So she told Alya the whole story. From being left in the forest, to having that romantic night with Adrien.

"Hey you're in my seat." Chloe said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Marinette said. "But you weren't sitting here before."

"I always sit here because the seat next to it is where Adrien sits."

"You know him?"

"Of course! We're going to mate someday."

"Ha! In your dreams!" Alix said.

"Adrien would never mate with anyone." Ivan said.

"Shut up drool mouth!" She snapped.

"But it's true."

"You're just a slobbery ball of slime! What do you know."

Ivan covered his mouth. "It's a medical condition." He whimpered. "I see the vet about it."

"How dare you speak to him that way." Marinette said.

"How dare I? Do you know who I am? Just who do you think you are?"

"Just a regular a pet. You shouldn't speak to people that way. It's rude and mean."

"Why you little hair ball!"

"I may be a hair ball but you're spoiled and nasty. Someone should hit you with a rolled up newspaper."

"I like this girl." Alix whispered to Juleka. "She's got spunk."

"Ugh! Sabrina! We're leaving!"

"But we just got here." Sabrina argued.

"Don't be sad Ivan." Mylene said. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

The two of them walked away.

"Girl." Alya said. "Who are you and what have you done with Marinette?"

"I don't know. I guess Adrien's had an influence on me."

"Speaking of which, he sure is handsome. Tell me, what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing." She said. "I think I'm gonna go get some air."

She went outside and took a deep breath. It was a cold and quiet night.

"Hey." Adrien said.

"Hi." Marinette said.

"I heard you had a run in with Chloe."

"Is she your friend?"

"Not exactly. More like an unwanted follower." They laughed then went quiet for awhile. "So you go home tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to go back?"

"What?"

"I mean there's a whole world out there to explore, are you sure you wanna give up your freedom?"

"Well it does sound exciting but it also sounds lonely. No family, no one to love or care for you."

"What if you weren't alone? What if someone was with you?"

"You mean just the two of us? I guess if I had someone special to be with me it wouldn't be so bad. But I can't leave my family they need me and besides who would want to spend everyday with little me anyway?"

"Marinette I..."

"Yes?"

"I...I...I need to get a drink."

"Okay." She watched him leave. Marinette looked at the city thinking about what he said. Did he want her to stay with him? To be with him? Why? She was nothing special. But he had been so wonderful to her.

"You poor child." A voice hissed. Lila leapt from a window sil and landed right in front of her. "Oh no! Not you! What do you want?"

"Relax Darling, I just want to talk. You know girl to girl, female to female."

"About what?"

"Just a warning. It will never happen."

"What?"

"You and him, together. Not gonna happen."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I think I'll be going now." Marinette stood up to walk away but Lila just grabbed her arm firmly.

"You're in love with him, aren't you? Don't bother denying it I can see it in your eyes." She took a lock of Marinette's hair and twirled it around her clawed finger then letting it drop. "Of course who could blame you. He is how they say the cat's meow. But the truth is he doesn't really care for anyone."

"How do you know if he cares or not?"

"Oh you're so young and innocent. You know nothing. The fact is it's all part of his cruel game. He sees a pretty face gets all flirty then takes her out for the time of her life to get her hooked and then he dumps her for the next pretty face."

"I don't believe you."

She grabbed her chin. "You poor, sweet, naive, little thing. But then again I thought he loved me too. So did Aurore, Mirelle, Chloe, even her little weasel friend thought she had a shot but we all woke up well most of us. Chloe still lives in her little dillusions."

"I...don't-"

"But hey you don't have to believe me Darling. Go on, love him and then wait for him to break your heart."

She released Marinette and ran off into the night. Marinette pulled the rose Adrien had given her out of her hair. She stroked it's petals. Surely it wasn't all just a ploy. He must have at least felt something for her, right?


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Marinette made her toward the bakery. She was half way to the door when she stopped and faced Adrien.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you so much for taking me home."

"Don't mention it." He sighed.

"Believe or not I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." He leaned back on his heals. "I guess this is goodbye." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" She said. "Will you come back? To see me?"

"I...I...Sure."

She smiled then hugged him. He hugged her back. "I'll leave the window open."

Once they parted he changed back into a cat and scampered away. Marinette watched him until he was gone. Sabine was in the middle of washing the dishes when she thought she heard meowing.

"Was that cat?" She heard more of it followed by the sound of something patting on the door. "Marinette?" She opened the door to see a white cat smiling at her. "Marinette! Oh my Darling." She picked up the cat and hugged her. "Tom! Tom come quick!"

"What is it? Are you alright? What's wrong?" He said coming down stairs.

"No Dear, look! Marinette's come home."

Tom smiled and began petting the cat his wife held. Marinette purred and nuzzled her owners, she was so happy to be home. It was a beautiful sight but it was only seen by a black cat sitting on the window. He was actually kind of surprised by this, he didn't expect her owners to be this happy to have her back. He lept from the window and headed into the alleyway.

"You okay?" Plagg said.

"Yeah." He sighed. "She's home, she's happy."

"Yes she's with her family and you-"

"Will become a distant memory. Come on."

"She said she wanted to see you again."

"I give it a week."

Although Marinette was happy to be home and with her family and her friend Alya, she missed Adrien. He said he would visit her but she hadn't seen or heard of him since he dropped her off. She began to wonder if she did something to upset him. She kept the window opened and waited for him but he never came.

"You miss him don't you?" Tikki asked.

"It's been two weeks. I wonder if he's busy."

"That's probably it."

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll be fine."

"Okay, goodnight."

Tikki went into her hole and crawled into the little matchbox and flower petal bed Marinette made for her. Marinette looked out the window wondering where he was. She saw something black scurrying across the window sil.

"Plagg?" She said.

"Hey kiddo."

"Oh it's so good to see you." She said. "Are you hungry? Would you like some cheesecake?"

"Yes please!"

She went downstairs and took a small piece of cheesecake from the cupboard. Luckily her owners were asleep.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks."

"How's Adrien?"

"He's alright I guess. He's robbing people more than usual."

"I miss him so much. He said he would visit, I'm worried I might of upset him."

"No. If he's upset it's not because of something you did." He said with a mouthful of cheesecake. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to him."

"Really? Oh thank you Plagg." She picked him up and spun around happily.

"Hey! Take it easy! I haven't digested yet."

"You're so sweet." She kissed him on the head and put him back on the window.

"Oh gosh." Plagg said shyly. "You didn't have to do that to a dirty rat like me." He blushed and twisted his tail. With that he hurried away.

Adrien was pretty much not himself. He barely hung with his friends, he spent most of his time pick pocketing or drowning his sorrows in catnip.

"Boss?" Nino said opening the door. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, In fact I was going on a heist."

"Another pick pocket? That's the tenth one. You've been robbing the humans blind ever since you left Marinette."

"So? I do that all the time."

"Not twenty-four seven. You've been doing it everyday and I think I know why."

"Oh really?"

"You miss her."

"No I don't."

"Dude."

"I don't! What I had with her was strictly business!"

"No boss, it's not business anymore it's personal. You're in love with the girl."

"No! I'm not!" He hissed. Adrien walked outside angrily.

"Are you okay?" Plagg asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Whoa! Calm down. We're your friends remember?"

"I'm sorry."

He climbed up a tree and sat on a branch.

"You know she misses you." Plagg said.

"What?"

"She keeps her window open and she waits for you."

"She does?"

"Go see her."

"Fine." He turned into a cat and went to the bakery. Marinette was still sitting by her window but tonight she decided to watch the stars.

"Marinette I'm worried about you." Nathaniel said. "I'm grateful that this guy brought you home but I don't think you should think about him this much. After all he's just some alley cat."

"You don't know him." Marinette said.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line. I just...I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Marinette smiled and hugged her friend, he hugged her back. Unknown to both of them Adrien was standing a bit too far away and was watching the whole thing. He clenches his fists and growled which got her attention.

"Adrien?"

He ran away.

"Wait!" She called. She quickly followed him. "Adrien! Wait! Come back! Stop!"He was fast but she was faster. She grabbed his tail. "Adrien, what's the matter?"

"Why were you with him?"

"Nathaniel? He's just a friend."

"Really?! He had his arms around you."

"He was comforting me. I was upset because I thought you were avoiding me."

He took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you? Are you in trouble?"

"No! I...I just..."

"What?"

"I can't stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"Marinette I don't like to stay in Paris. All it does is remind me that...never mind."

"That you were abandoned?" She guessed. He looked at her. "Juleka told me. I'm sorry that happened to you and I know you're hurting but running away from you can't just run away and be alone all your life."

"I guess you're right."

"Besides if you left I wouldn't see you again."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"You and me, we could go anywhere."

"Leave Paris? And never go back?"

"I promise Marinette I would spend everyday trying to make you happy. I would make sure that no one would hurt or upset you."

"Adrien...I can't. Traveling with you sounds wonderful but I can't leave my owners."

He looked away. "I see."

"Please try to understand. They're my family, I love them and they love me. I can't just leave and never come back. They'd be heartbroken."

"I should have never gotten involved with you."

"Adrien."

"Go home! You're happy there? Then go! Leave!"

He turned into a cat and jumped away.

"Adrien!" She called. "Oh no! Don't go away! Please!" Tears streamed down her face. She rushed back to her room and threw herself on her cushion and cried herself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Poor Marinette, everyday she searched for Adrien. While he avoided her best he could.

"Marinette it's getting late." Tikki said. "Maybe you should go home."

"I will I just want to look a little more."

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm.

"I have you now little kitty." A deep voice said. She turned around to see Hawkmoth.

"What? I'm not a-"

"Don't bother! I know all about your power to change." He gripped her arm tighter. "You are coming with me."

"Fat chance!" She scratched him across his face and kicked him in the shin. She turned back into a cat and ran away with him following behind her. He chased her across the seine bridge, she slipped and fell into the water. Hawkmoth grunted in anger and marched away. Thanks to Tikki, Marinette was safely pulled to the edge. She coughed and shivered from the cold.

"Marinette, you need to go home now." Tikki said.

"You're right, we'll look again tomorrow." They walked back to the bakery but it was awfully long and it kept getting cold. "Tikki." Marinette coughed. "I don't feel good."

"Oh dear." Tikki felt Marinette's head, it was hot. She had a fever. "Don't worry we're almost there."

Suddenly a sack came right on top of Marinette trapping her inside.

"Gotcha!" Chuckles the evil voice of Hawkmoth. "Now come along my pretty kitty, there's a man in Russia who's dying to meet you."

Luckily, Tikki managed to avoid capture and went to get help.

...

"Boss we gotta talk." Nino asked Adrien.

"About what?"

"You." He answered. "You haven't been the same since you last saw Marinette."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you haven't swindled or robbed anyone in days. All you do is lie around drink milk and mess around with cat nip. It's not healthy."

"Look I'm just...taking some time off."

"Admit it! You're in love with Marinette, you've gone soft!"

"No I'm not!" He growled. "I don't care about her, if she was here I would just ignore her."

"Adrien!" Tikki squeaked. She scurried toward him. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Tikki? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't who else to turn to!" She said. He picked her up, she was out of breath.

"Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy squeaker." Adrien said. "Now what's wrong?"

"Marinette...sick...trouble...Russia...Hawkmoth." She panted.

"Hawkmoth!" He gasped. "Nino! Go get the boys and tell em to find the police and bring em downtown."

"Okay Boss."

"Tikki, I want you to show me exactly what happened."

"Okay." She put him on his shoulder, changed into a cat, and hurried off downtown. Once Tikki regain her breath she told him the whole story from start to finish. He saw truck being loaded with various animals in cages.

None of them had Marinette in it which meant she was inside his house. He crept inside and found Marinette lying down on cushion in her human form. She was more pale than and her body hung limp.

"Marinette." He called. "Marinette." He turned into a human and rushed to her side. "Wake up, we need to get out of here."

She didn't respond, she just coughed and moaned. It was no use talking to her the fever had confined her in a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Just hold on my lady." He said. "I'm gonna get you back home."

"Is that so?" He turned around to see Hawkmoth glaring at him while smirking wickedly. Before he could blink, Carl knocked him into a large cage and locked inside. "Funny, she didn't struggle for too long, once the fever took over all she wanted to do was sleep. I didn't even have to put her in a cage."

"You know she won't be much value to you if she dies from her fever."

"Yes that was a problem until I emailed pictures of her in her human form to a couple of scientists."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Because of you everyone thinks I'm crazy but not anymore and once I sell her to those scientists they'll dissect and study her."

"I won't let you do this!"

"Try and stop me." He walked over to the cushion and picked up the sleeping Marinette. She moaned in her deep slumber. "Aww. Poor thing." He said faking compassion. "Don't worry my dear, you're suffering will soon end."

Adrien shook the bars on the cage like a savage wild animal. "No! You can't do this! I won't let you! Marinette! Marinette!"

Once again she didn't respond, she couldn't. She was lost in a feverish sleep. Adrien could only hiss and growl as he tried to free himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien banged on the cage bars and kicked with all his strength but it did no good.

"I need to get out of here!" He said. "But how? How?!...oh wait I have claws."

He picked the lock and crept over to where the animals were being loaded into a truck. Hawkmoth was talking with couple of men so he didn't see him sneak into the truck. He found Marinette lying by the edge. She coughed and moaned.

"It's okay Marinette." Adrien reassured her. "I'm here now." He put his arm around her back and under her legs. Then he lifted her up and carried her out of the truck. He ran as quietly as possible until he was sure he lost them.

He took her back to his place and contacted Max, one of his owners happened to be a vet. He told Adrien all the information he needed to know, give her fluids and keep her warm. He laid her in his bed and kept a blanket on her but she still shivered.

"No." She moaned quietly in her sleep. "No...don't...I."

"Shh." Adrien said in her ear. "I'm here my love, everything is going to be fine. It's me, Adrien. I found you my princess and I promise I'll never leave you again."

He crawled into bed with her, they snuggled up together. Around midnight Marinette woke up feeling a lot better.

"Adrien?" She said looking at the Cat/boy holding her in his sleep.

"Oh Marinette." He said waking up. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Wha...what happened?"

"We'll talk about it later." He hugged her. "But right now I'm just so happy you're okay my love."

She turned bright red, as did he when he realized what he had just said.

"My...love?" She squeaked. "Did I hear right?"

"Yes. I love you Marinette, more than anything."

"Really? But what about your whole not falling in love rule."

"Rule's been broken." He said grinning.

"Then I guess...I know...I love you too."

"Really? You love a mangy alleycat like me?"

"Yes."

He smiled, their lips joined in a passionate kiss, as he laid himself on top of her and pulled the blanket over themselves. He began to lightly kiss her neck causing her to moan and run her fingers through his hair. Few moans and kisses later they both turned back into cats and began to mate all through the night.

...

"I can't believe Hawkmoth escaped the cops." Nino said as he walked into their place with a Plagg behind him.

"Did you find Adrien?" Plagg asked.

"No. I hope he's okay, him and Marinette." Nino said. "I'm really worried."

"Don't feel bad, maybe your squeaky toy will make you feel better."

"Rubber toys don't fix everything...but it's a start. I left it in Adrien's room can you get it?"

"Sure." He scurried up into the other room. "Uh Nino!" He called.

"What?"

"I found him."

Nino went into the other room and his jaw dropped when he found Adrien curled up in bed with Marinette. "Dude?!"

"Nino..." Adrien moaned. "Go away...let me sleep."

"Why is Marinette in your bed?!"

All at once the two woke up and looked at him with red cheeks. "Um...I can explain." Adrien said. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh gross! Were you two mating?" Plagg said.

"I...I don't know how to answer that." Adrien said.

"Um...Plagg and I are just gonna go." They two ran out of the room.

"Well...that wasn't pleasant." Marinette said.

"Oh man! I forgot other animals lived here." Adrien said.

"I think I should go home now, can you take me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Wait. Um you're not gonna just disappear out of my life again right?"

"No. Not ever again. I promise." He said. "And I wanna ask you something."

"What?"

"I never thought I'd say this but...will you be my mate?"

"Oh Adrien but my owners-"

"It's okay if you wanna stay with them, I'll still see you."

"Then yes. I will."

They kissed and got ready to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

"So you're the one who brought Marinette back to us." Sabine said stroking Adrien. "Normally black cats mean bad luck but you are actually very lucky."

"You think we should keep him?" Tom said.

"Why not? He'd make a perfect edition to our family."

Marinette nuzzled him, he nuzzled back. The next day Sabine bought him a collar with a license plate. They were all very happy together. There were difficulties but they always found away to make it work.

"Marinette will you stop eating sardines and cream?"

"I can't help it! I'm hungry." She said.

"Hungry? How can you be hungry? You've been eating for weeks."

"I don't know. I've felt like this since we got back. I don't know why."

Then she ran outside and threw up pretty much everything she had eaten today.

"See? You're getting sick. That's it no more sardines and cream."

They turned back into their human forms. Their eyes went wide when they saw how big her stomach had gotten.

"Oh dear! Maybe I should be dieting." She said.

"Good Idea. I'm going to the club, you coming?"

"No I'm tiered and besides I don't want everyone to see that I've gotten fat. Chloe would make fun of me."

"Okay."

He changed into his animal form and went to the club. A lot of his friends were surprised when they heard he had mated and become a pet.

"I must say Adrien, the collar looks great on you." Juleka said.

"Yeah bro." Nino said. "So where's your mate?"

"She's not feeling well." Adrien said. "Her stomach hurts and she's tiered."

"That's too bad. So how's tame life."

"Not bad." Adrien said. "Takes some getting used to but I think I can live with that."

"Then I say we celebrate with steak and cream." Kim announced. "On me!"

The animal humans cheered and celebrated until midnight except for Adrien who left early to see Marinette. Her owners were on vacation and he didn't feel good leaving her home alone at night for so long.

"Hey I'm back." He called jumping through the window. "Marinette?" There was no answer. "Marinette? Are you here?" He changed into his human form and looked for her. Everything was quiet until the silence was broken by her screaming.

"Marinette!"

"Adrien!" She screamed. He went upstairs and found her in a corner wearing a nightdress. She was on the ground and appeared to be in pain.

"Marinette, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"No. It's my stomach, it hurts!"

"Okay don't panic I'm gonna call Max, his owner is a vet."

"Adrien. I'm scared! I've never felt like this before!"

"It'll be alright. I'm here."

He called Nino with a special whistle (Not a dog whistle) he arrived pretty fast. Adrien told him the problem and how she had been acting lately and sent him to find Max and report back with his news. The whole time they waited he stayed by her side and held her hand.

"Dude!" Nino barked from downstairs. "I got something."

"I'll be right back." He promised his mate. He went downstairs to the window. "What did Max say?"

"He told me judging by her diet and sudden weight gain. She's probably...Well you might wanna sit down for this. She's probably-" Adrien grabbed him by his shirt.

"She's what?! SHE'S WHAT?!" He said shaking him.

"Let go of me! And I'll tell you!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Marinette screamed so loud that every dog and cat in Paris with sonic hearing heard her. Then everything went quiet and all they could hear was her panting and breathing. Adrien and Nino rushed upstairs into her room. She looked at her mate, she looked exhausted but happy with a blanket covering herself.

"Uh Adrien? You still have me by the throat here and I can't breathe." Nino choked.

"Oh! Sorry." He said letting him go.

"Dude! What kind of animal are you?"

"Are you alright?" Adrien asked Marinette with concern.

"Yes." She said smiling weakly. "We are fine."

"Oh thank God. I was afraid that- wait, we?"

She giggled, and pulled back the blanket to show him three half human baby kittens wrapped in little bundles. A baby boy with dark hair and black cat ears. The second was a baby girl with blonde hair and had white cat ears. The last one was also a boy, he had blonde hair and black cat ears. They couldn't open their eyes yet but when they did the first one would have green eyes and the last two would have blue eyes.

"Yeah dude he said she would probably be pregnant." Nino said. "And looks like she was."

Adrien could hardly say anything. He just laid down next to his mate and three kittens. He gently took her hand and planted a kiss on each of their tiny heads.

"You're a daddy Adrien." She said.

"Didn't see that coming." He said. "Marinette you did...wonderfully."

"Oh God." She laughed weakly. "What are my owners going to say?"

"We'll think of something."

The half human baby kittens then began to cry.

"I think it's time to feed them." Marinette sighed.

"Yeah, Nino she's needs to feed em."

"Okay." He said.

"So you need to go."

"Why she's just...oh...oh! Sorry! Excuse me!" He said leaving.

Marinette gigglined then she guided her children to her chest where she would begin feeding them.


End file.
